spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 17
This is the seventeenth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Huaya informs a being called Yinzhe of the return of the Duanmu families present owner. Xi, Jinghua and Qin arrive at Xi's home with only Jiun not ecstatic at Xi at last choosing a soul image. Appearances * Yinzhe * Yin Huaya * Shiyao Qin * Duanmu Xi * Jimei Tanmoku * Obaa-Sama * Jiun Tanmoku * Butler Shito (Seen but unnamed) Plot Synopsis Yinzhe’s hands are covered in blood after he has just killed someone. Joining him in the forest, Huaya kneels before him and addresses him as master Yinzhe. He simply acknowledges that ‘he’ is back, the Duanmu family’s present “owner” with the family buildings lighted up in the dark before them.Pages 1-4 Xi is driving Jinghua and Qin to his home. Feeling curious, Jinghua asks what are they doing here, isn’t this place in the nature reserve that normal people are not allowed in. It is new for him to hear Qin ask curtly what is he saying as she tells him this mountain is the Duanmu household. Extremely shocked Jinghua shouts what, this is way too much as he asks if Xi’s home is some world heritage site.Pages 4-5 There are many people gathered as they become aware that young master is back as Xi returns. They also are aware that there is a… human spirit by the young masters side. One person delivers the news to the senior members of the family, that the young master is back, and that he has bought back a soul image. Jimei, Obaa and Jiun are stunned and ask what just to make sure they heard right.Pages 5-6 Qin, Xi and Jinghua join everyone inside, with the atmosphere having the effect on Jinghua: All too much for Jinghua he can only think what sort of situation is this, to a greater extent as he is examined by people making sure he is a soul image, even noting that he is wearing the soul binding rings.Pages 7-8 People appear elated, Shito has tears of joy, that finally it is the most important event in young master Xi’s life. Obaa is praying at a shrine, their fathers and mothers above, gods bless with others rejoicing that the young master of the Duanmu household finally has a spirit shadow. Grandmother wipes away tears, with this she has brought satisfaction to Xi’s late parents. Cheerfully greeting Jinghua, he has his hand taken by her as she tells him her grandson is now in his hands. Asking his name, Yang Jinghua provides it and she continues good child, from now he can see this place as his home.Pages 8-9 Soaked by a weird feeling that Jinghua has got married into this family, he asks if everyone has got the wrong person. Pointing to Qin, Jinghua states she is the one who is the households daughter-in-law. Despite stating this observation, Jinghua is struck with horror at a glinted eyed Qin telling him to go die from the other side of Xi. She approaches Obaa who asks her has she been well. Qin replies that she is sorry to worry grandma, her father often asks about her health. Jinghua stares, he cannot take the mood whiplash.Pages 9-10 A woman approaches Jinghua raising the topic of his surname being Yang, she asks what does his father do. Visibly impressed why who he views as a traditional styled beauty, he asks who she is. She orders him to take back his gross attitude, stating her name as Duanmu Siyan, her mother was the previous yangming master. Jinghua is required to address her as second madam.Pages 10-11 Taking a moment to consider this, Jinghua realises what her being second madam means. Though the attractiveness of her goes up by 200% because of this, Jinghua majorly freaks out, astonished as he concludes that both Xi and Siyan arms crossed before him are siblings.Page 12 Xi quietly tell him no actually, with Siyan taking over to finish that they are only cousins and she does not have a relationship that close to him. Regardless, a physical red line appears between Jinghua and Xi with the two ladies, Qin and Siyan flanked on either side of him. Xi is declared by Jinghua an enemy of all men in human society, why is there so many good woman by his side.Page 13 Passing him off as insane, Siyan takes a different approach demanding to know what nonsense is Jinghua saying, does he not have any manners. She is talking to him so he is to answer him properly. He does say yes ma'am, that he was wrong but Siyan insists on yes second madam as her address. If there is not anything else, Xi says he is going back to his room. Jinghua looks round to wonder what Obaa is talking about as she instructs others to go and decorate, they are to start the contract acknowledgement at seven.Page 14 Releasing Jinghua to instead grab Xi’s arm, Siyan has not finished speaking yet. Bringing up that Xi said before that he would not take a spirit shadow in his whole life time, Siyan wants to know why did he change his decision now.Pages 14-1515 pages Images Notes and Trivia * The Duanmu family home is sighted on pages 4, 5 * This chapter introduces: *** Jimei Tanmoku *** Obaa-Sama *** Jiun Tanmoku *** Butler Shito * Xi’s parents are revealed to have passed away.Page 9 References Chapter Navigation Category:Media Category:Manhua